


Превратности судьбы

by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Black Humor, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Юмор, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Кажется, над Геллертом и его личной жизнью висит какое-то проклятие!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Превратности судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Цепко сжимая плечо Альбуса во время аппарации, Геллерт чувствовал себя ни много ни мало — удачливым драконом из маггловских легенд, утащившим прекрасную деву в свою горную пещеру. «Дева», успевшая отрастить за два десятка лет с их последней встречи изрядный цинизм вместо рыжей косы, да еще и обзаведшаяся морщинами на лбу и в уголках рта, на удивление не протестовала. Точнее, все время после того, как Геллерт распылил подавляющие и контролирующие магию наручники, Альбус растирал запястья и тихо, монотонно, но с большим чувством ругался, то и дело перемежая пресный английский сочной французской бранью — нахватался от всяких алхимиков с мировым именем... Прервался он только для того, чтобы согласно кивнуть на предложение переждать в Нурменгарде, и снова взялся за свои руки. Застои магических потоков — это больно. Геллерт сочувственно поморщился и встряхнул головой, проверяя, что вызванная перемещением через пролив дезориентация уже закончилась. Строгие линии и приглушенные тона гостиной в личных покоях действовали привычно успокаивающе и расслабляюще. Нурменгард, его крепость, был неприступен и безопасен… насколько это вообще было возможно в их неспокойные времена. И опустившийся на диван Альбус, даже такой измотанный, встрепанный и с блестящими от испарины висками, смотрелся в интерьерах его замка идеально. Хотя в спальне, на кровати, было бы еще лучше: полуобнаженным, со следами на запястьях, а можно даже и в наручниках — было что-то в этой идее…

Геллерт непроизвольно сглотнул.

— Теплую ванну и мазь с семенами подорожника? — очень ровным голосом поинтересовался он, щелкая пальцами для вызова домовых эльфов, которым отдал несколько приказов. — Что-нибудь еще? Голову этого ублюдка Трэверса на блюде? Или…

Договорить ему не дали пронзительный визг и клацанье когтей со стороны спальни. Антонио, его избалованная чупакабра, с радостным верещанием вылетел из-под двери и бросился к обожаемому хозяину. Подскочил, ухватился лапками за подставленную руку и в мгновение ока оказался на плече, где нежно потерся страшненькой мордой о щеку. Заурчал, перетаптываясь, донося, как скучал и волновался.

— Да, Тони, да, я снова подверг себя неоправданному риску, — усмехнулся Геллерт, почесывая раздувающееся горло. — Но я же вернулся? И не один. Это профессор Дамблдор, он поживет с нами.

Чупакабра внимательно изучила представленного ей Альбуса и презрительно фыркнула, а стоило тому протянуть к ней руку, и вовсе вздыбила спинной гребень и зашипела.

— Антонио! — прикрикнул Геллерт, ссаживая питомца на спинку кресла. — Где твое воспитание? Это мой гость, будь повежливее!

Антонио обшипел и его тоже, после чего повернулся задом и демонстративно дернул хвостом. Обиделся, надо же. Наблюдающий за их перепалкой Альбус усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Я смотрю, твой зверь с характером.

— Уж извини, не всем быть великими профессорами — из меня пристойного наставника даже для твари не вышло, — развел руками Геллерт и поманил посмеивающегося Альбуса за собой в сторону купальни, где уже пускал разноцветные пенные пузыри набранный эльфами бассейн. Призвал беспалочковым Акцио стопку пахнущих горной лавандой полотенец, придирчиво проверил температуру воды и после этого со вздохом перехватил руки Альбуса, вздумавшего мучить застежки своей мантии. Расстегнул их сам, скользнув тыльной стороной ладони по горлу.

— Я бы справился с помощью магии, — заметил Альбус, прикрывая глаза и даже не делая вид, что хочет отстраниться. Послушно поднял руки, позволяя стянуть плотную ткань через голову, потом опустил ладони на плечи Геллерту, улыбнулся насмешливо и понимающе одновременно, так, как умел, пожалуй, он один. Если поцеловать его и заставить сделать несколько шагов назад к бортику бассейна, то наручники в спальне можно будет отложить на потом...

Геллерт наклонился ближе, прикрывая глаза…

...и отскочил с нецензурным воплем, когда вскрикнувший Альбус боднул его в подбородок так, что только зубы лязгнули.

— Какого?! — невнятно возмутился Геллерт, ощупывая челюсть после того, как перед глазами перестали вспыхивать искры.

— Убери свою тварь! — сердито отозвался Альбус, держащийся почему-то руками за попу. За очень соблазнительную, конечно, попу, но…

Непонятно когда успевший проникнуть вслед за ними в купальню Антонио довольно взвякнул с пола. И снова зашипел.

— Он что, тебя укусил? — недоверчиво выдохнул Геллерт и присмотрелся. Действительно, из-под ладони Альбуса по бедру стекала тонкая струйка крови. — Тони! В клетку посажу!

— Вот он, твой способ решать проблемы! Всегда одно насилие! — закатил глаза Альбус и небрежно шевельнул кистью: кровотечение остановилось. — Лучше раздобудь какое-нибудь лакомство, которое по душе твоему зверю, и позволь мне его накормить. А я пока, если не возражаешь, хотел бы привести себя в порядок. Где там твоя мазь с подорожником?

И в два счета выставил Геллерта из его собственной ванной комнаты, как будто бы и не подставлял пару минут назад губы для поцелуя. Что ж, на покорную девицу Альбус точно никогда не тянул. 

Геллерт вздохнул и послал за ужином и парой сырых стейков для Антонио. Хорошая еда всех делает сговорчивей. И кусачих чупакабр, и вредных профессоров.

Увы, с ужином он перестарался. Или Альбус и впрямь вымотался. Уснул со стаканом огневиски в руках, едва присев на диван и не сделав ни единого глотка. Пришлось нести его в спальню, снова расстегивать и снимать мантию, укладывать, заворачивать в одеяло — и все это под недовольное ворчание Антонио, который мясо из рук Альбуса взял, но своего мнения о нем не поменял. Проследив за укладыванием захватчика, чупакабра забралась на свою личную подушку, свилась клубком и с обидой обшипела предателя-хозяина, которого привыкла сторожить во сне. Покосилась задумчиво на Альбуса, оскалилась… Геллерт возмущенно цыкнул на питомца и погрозил ему пальцем. 

А этот, спасенный от страшной участи, даже не проснулся, только пяткой дрыгнул… Никакой благодарности. 

***

Утро тоже началось не с ленивых поцелуев. Нос и щеки Геллерта самым возмутительным образом облизали и обслюнявили: довольный жизнью и собой Антонио радостно взвизгнул и подпихнул хозяину под нос волшебную палочку. Лаковую, черную, с витой рукояткой. Очень знакомую. Вот только следов от зубов чупакабры на ней раньше не было…

— Тони, что ты натворил! — шепотом взвыл Геллерт, подозревая, что Альбус, когда проснется, смену дизайна не оценит. И лучше бы успеть выставить виновника за дверь, пока он не попал под горячую руку.

— Совершенно не представляю, что на него нашло… — оправдывался самый страшный темный волшебник Европы десятью минутами позже, отводя глаза, как нерадивый школьник перед строгим профессором. — Вроде бы уже вырос из таких детских шалостей! Могу предложить тебе новую палочку из наших трофейных, но…

Все еще сидящий среди подушек и скомканных одеял Альбус хмыкнул и дотронулся пальцем до подбородка Геллерта, заставляя взглянуть себе в лицо:

— Твой зверь тебя совершенно по-взрослому ревнует, — изрек этот специалист по повадкам чупакабр. — И я не собираюсь менять палочку из-за пары царапин. Вырежу поверх руну, все равно давно хотел попробовать…

Его палец скользнул выше и бережно надавил на нижнюю губу.

— Ты же поможешь мне не промахнуться с выбором и трактовкой, а?

— Помогу, — согласился Геллерт, как загипнотизированный наклоняясь ближе и ближе, к смеющимся синим глазам, которые не прекращали сниться ему все эти годы…

…и разумеется, именно в этот момент из коридора донесся дробный топот, а потом кто-то с силой постучал в его двери.

— Геллерт! Геллерт!!! — срывающийся фальцет — это Краффт, отвечающий за безопасность подступов к замку. Кто-то нашел дорогу в Нурменгард? Невозможно!

— С вами все в порядке? — а вот это уже Винда, и подскочивший было Геллерт недоуменно моргнул. С ним? Что-то не так с ним?

— Геллерт, отвечай!

— Мадам Розье, вы уверены, что пытаться взломать дверь…

— Это только ты готов спать сутки напролет, Нагель! А если Геллерт не вышел к завтраку, значит, что-то случилось! И Антонио стенает в большом зале…

— Это не аколиты. Это неразумные младенцы, не знающие, чем отец занимается за закрытыми дверями! — возмущенно прошептал Геллерт, закатывая глаза, окончательно отстранился от веселящегося Альбуса, поднялся и поманил к себе халат. Завязал пояс, дошел до двери и резко ее распахнул. На пороге топтался ближний круг полным составом с палочками наизготовку.

— Что случилось? — осведомился Геллерт неласково. — И почему именно в тот день, когда я решил поспать подольше?

— Но Антонио…

— Был выгнан из спальни за то, что грыз вещи.

— А…

— Нас нашли авроры?

— Нет, но…

— В мире разразился политический кризис?

— Нет…

— Магглы объявили новую войну?!

— Нет. Геллерт…

— То есть меня бесцеремонно разбудили просто так, ради развлечения. Что ж… Как насчет небольшой дуэльной практики, чтобы мне тоже было весело? Вместо завтрака.

— Геллерт… Ты все равно не спал, — укоризненно подал голос уже Альбус и поднял руку, подманивая свою одежду магией.

— До завтрака, — послушно исправился он. И многообещающе улыбнулся ближайшим сподвижникам, оставившим его без ленивых утренних нежностей. Те неубедительно потупились, то и дело стреляя взглядами в сторону его кровати и едва прикрытого простыней Альбуса. Тоже его, между прочим. — Что-то еще?! Если нет, жду всех в тренировочном зале через десять минут!

Альбус размяться и принять участие в тренировочной дуэли не захотел, но согласился понаблюдать. Жаль, конечно, в юности у них неплохо получались спарринги, хоть и заканчивались они каждый раз катанием в обнимку по траве и жаркими, голодными поцелуями, потому что ничто так не будоражит кровь, как… Мда. Может, поэтому Альбус и отказался участвовать. Просто стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел своими насмешливыми глазищами, изредка давая подсказки гоняемым из угла в угол аколитам, которые даже все вместе никак не могли пробить щиты Геллерта. Впрочем, с помощью извне им удалось заставить его немного побегать. И даже слегка оглушить, так что в столовую Геллерт шел, потряхивая головой и пытаясь избавиться от раздражающего гудения в правом ухе.

— Не тряси головой, — пробормотал Альбус, наклоняясь к нему слева. — Должно пройти через пару минут, если нет — я наложу контрпроклятие.

— После завтрака вернемся в спальню, и можешь изображать колдомедика, сколько захочешь, — усмехнулся Геллерт, выразительно шевеля бровями. Дуэльная практика и впрямь очень и очень способствовала определенной… хм-м-м… направленности мыслей! Уловивший его намек Альбус с сердитым фырканьем отвернулся, но был недостаточно быстр, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках. Геллерт мысленно потер руки.

…А лучше бы вспомнил, что сам же вызвал в Нурменгард главу той части своих сторонников, которые занимались научными изысканиями! Конечно же, его пришлось пригласить на поздний завтрак, где гость узнал в соседе напротив великого Альбуса Дамблдора. Конечно же, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, основной областью интересов достопочтенного волшебника оказалась именно алхимия, и он, не дав Альбусу даже надкусить первый тост, тут же утянул его в бурное обсуждение свойств драконьей крови! И, разумеется, закончилось все это жалобами на проблемы с собственным задачами, результаты по которым ждет сам герр Гриндельвальд лично, а они прикладывают все усилия, но… 

И кто бы сомневался, что после завтрака воодушевленный интересной задачей Альбус сбежит от него в одну из подпольных лабораторий, клятвенно обещая вернуться сразу же, как только он одним глазком взглянет на интереснейшую аномалию, которой добились эти бездари!

Судя по довольному скрежету Антонио, который занял привычное место на плече хозяина, тот тоже за такие обещания и медяка бы не дал.

Геллерт мрачно посмотрел из окна столовой на заснеженные горные пики. Холодные. Ледяные! 

Все равно не помогло.

***

Альбус вернулся к ночи. Уставший, грязный, пропахший дымом и отвратительно довольный.

— Нашел ошибку в расчетах, — сообщил он, едва выпав из зачарованного специально для него портала в спальне. И широко зевнул.

— Прими ванну и ложись, — вздохнул Геллерт, откладывая в сторону книгу, с которой пытался убить вечер. Проклятие на него кто-то наложил, не иначе! Вот стоило подумать о том, что наконец-то он доберется до своего Альбуса, выставить Антонио, запугать последователей, чтобы и близко не смели подходить к его комнатам до утра… Но что с этим гением, таким красноглазым, продымленным и пошатывающимся, делать? Вот именно. Спать укладывать.

— А моя награда?! — неожиданно возмутился Альбус и, лукаво улыбнувшись, шагнул ближе. — Я решил для вашего дела трудную задачу, где твоя благодарность, Геллерт?

Еще шаг, еще один, и Альбус положил ему на плечи горячие ладони. Дыхание у него частило.

— И чего же хочет великий Альбус Дамблдор? — Геллерт осторожно поднял руку и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к щеке склонившегося к нему Альбуса. — Денег? Власти? Славы?

— Тебя, — хмыкнул тот и потерся о ладонь, как ласкучий низзл. А потом и вовсе прижался сухими, потрескавшимися губами ко рту Геллерта. Так безыскусно и неловко, как будто бы давно позабыл, как это делается.

Геллерт вздрогнул от прошившей его смеси нежности с возбуждением, потянулся обнять, затащить к себе на колени…

Сигнальный артефакт на шее завибрировал и завыл, обжигая кожу, плюясь искрами. У Геллерта даже сил ругаться не было, пока он доставал зеркало для связи, чтобы выяснить, что еще могло произойти!

Выслушав сбивчивое донесение, Геллерт вихрем вылетел в коридор, пронесся по главной лестнице и обвел взглядом столпившихся в холле аколитов, готовых к драке. Отставший на два шага Альбус замер за его спиной.

— Авроры в Брюгге! — хмуро доложил Нагель уже и так известное. — Там лаборатории зельеваров… Может, пусть поджигают и отходят сами? В конце концов, даже если найдут на развалинах яд мантикор, никто уже не скажет, где и для чего его собирались использовать.

Краффт сжал переносицу, как при мигрени, качая головой:

— Там наши сторонники из недавних выпускников, сами они вместо отступления устроят такое, что за нашими головами будет охотиться половина Европы!

Геллерт скривился. Они оба знали, что такое выпускники Дурмштранга, едва успевшие глотнуть свободы и опьяненные мнимой вседозволенностью и отсутствием муштры.

— Пятиминутная готовность. Воспользуемся порталом. Щенков — за шиворот и вон оттуда. Авроры все мои. Винда, останься в замке, если вдруг что… Леди Кэрроу, вас я попрошу вбить немного разума в наших юных последователей, и свяжитесь с их семьями. Нагель, щиты. Краффт, ты и сам все знаешь, следи за левым боком…

— Я могу что-то сделать? — донеслось из-за спины, и Геллерт вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. На несколько минут он совершенно забыл…

— Да. Лечь спать. Я расплачусь позже, даже с процентами, если тебе вздумается изобразить гоблина, — Геллерт быстро провел по щеке Альбуса большим пальцем. — А пока я хочу, чтобы у меня голова не болела хотя бы о твоей безопасности.

— Геллерт! — сердито выдохнул Альбус, отстраняясь, и он вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Я постараюсь обойтись без жертв, клянусь! Просто оставайся здесь.

— Геллерт…

— Ты сам недавно побывал в лапах аврората! Хочешь, чтобы я позволил им так же обращаться с детьми?! Там семнадцатилетние мальчишки!

— Не хочу. Просто будь осторожен. И возвращайся, — Альбус поймал его руку и поднес к губам. А потом подтолкнул к готовым для перемещения соратникам.

***

Авроры учиться на своих и чужих ошибках не желали категорически. Каждый раз после его появления все шло по одному и тому же сценарию: панический ужас, нестройные попытки задавить числом, а потом… обычно Геллерт не церемонился. Но в этот раз от того, чтобы просто отмахнуться не глядя, его удерживало данное Альбусу обещание, так что он скривился и бросил в противников усиленное оглушающее, одного, пытающегося размозжить голову о брусчатку, поймал Левикорпусом. Посмотрел на неподвижные тела, живописно разложенные по узкой, замощенной камнем улочке, сплюнул и аппарировал прочь. Лаборатория после событий последнего часа все равно обгорела так, что найти в ней что-то компрометирующее или пригодное для восстановления не было никакой возможности. Спасенными щенками пусть Краффт с Кэрроу занимаются, а у него есть дела поважнее! Например, хотя бы уснуть рядом со своей спасенной не-девой, раз уж ни до чего другого у них руки - и все прочее - не доходят!

В спальню Геллерт проскользнул перед самым рассветом, над горизонтом разгоралась узкая розовая полоса. Альбус, неловко свернувшись, лежал одетым на самом краю кровати и хмурился во сне. На подушках в изголовье развалился нервно подергивающий хвостом Антонио, который, похоже, взялся в хозяйское отсутствие охранять его постель. Геллерт шикнул на обнаглевшую чупакабру и перенес ее на кресло, под аккомпанемент восторженного приветственного верещания. Которое и разбудило Альбуса.

— Геллерт! — тот вскинулся навстречу, хмурый, встревоженный, окинул Геллерта пристальным взглядом и явственно выдохнул, расслабляясь. Поманил к себе. 

— Я вернулся… — Геллерт присел рядом с Альбусом и быстро поцеловал его в губы, не давая толком даже приподняться. Раз, другой… Антонио, ворча, скользнул мимо них обратно на свою подушку и недовольно накрылся хвостом. Геллерт же никак не мог оторваться от влажных, припухших губ, чтобы хотя бы снять одежду. Вот странно, он думал, что глухая, тяжелая усталость после творимой волшбы и накатившего и схлынувшего адреналина отправят его в царство Морфея надежнее, чем снотворное зелье, но жадные, прерывистые стоны, ладонь Альбуса, прижатая к щеке — и в ушах снова зашумело, не хуже, чем во время драки. Геллерт взрыкнул и навалился сверху, прижимая запястья Альбуса к простыням, кусая губы. Тот не возражал. Только в какой-то момент высвободил руку, ласково пробежался пальцами по спине и все-таки наложил беспалочковое диагностическое заклинание. Геллерт тихо рассмеялся, снова ловя его ладонь:

— Я-то думал, по мне заметно, что меня не зацепило!

— Ты и после проклятий вел бы себя как низзл по весне, будто я тебя не знаю!

— Вот только не говори, что тебе не нравится, — Геллерт ненадолго оторвался от провокационного вылизывания и прикусывания пойманных пальцев. — Ты же сам хотел такую плату. Передумал?

— Я хотел, а ты?

— А я хочу увидеть, как хочешь ты. Покажи мне!

Альбус послушно коснулся губами губ, запустил пальцы ему в волосы, массируя затылок…. И ловко перевернул их, подминая Геллерта под себя. Он тут же вскинулся, впился в губы кусачим поцелуем, пытаясь перехватить контроль, но был опрокинут в подушки и прижат сверху тяжелым горячим телом. Где-то под ними сдавленно пискнула, а после обиженно заверещала придавленная чупакабра, гордо удалившаяся обратно в кресло, подальше от безумствующих на постели волшебников, которые то сшибались телами, перекатываясь, пытаясь выяснить, кто будет вести, то нежно целовались, едва касаясь губ второго полусомкнутыми губами, то просто любили друг друга, пытаясь вспомнить - как это, когда рядом оказывается тот единственно-правильный…

— Спи… — часом позже Альбус тихонько баюкал его в своих объятиях, оборачивая их обоих своей магией, наполняя сознание теплом и светом.

— Прекрати думать про цветы, — проворчал в ответ Геллерт, прикрывая лицо ладонью: подтвержденная и напитанная соитием клятва делала для него сейчас мысли любовника-легилимента практически видимыми. — При чем тут пролески?

— Просто первый пришедший в голову спокойный образ, — рассеянно отозвался Альбус. — В Запретном лесу была поляна, которая зацветала, стоило только сойти снегу. Я начинал бегать проверять с середины февраля, хотя и знал, что слишком рано… Цветы появлялись под старым замшелым бревном и от него расползались во все стороны.

— Да, да, ты смотрел на них, и думал, что пришла весна… — скептически пробормотал Геллерт куда-то ему в шею и довольно вздохнул. Монотонный голос и усталость после насыщенных событиями суток усыпляли.

— Вообще-то варил напиток живой смерти, — тихо усмехнулся Альбус и поцеловал его в затылок.

***

— ..василиски у тебя в роду были!!!

— Альбус? — Геллерт поднял голову от подушки и удивленно посмотрел в сторону любовника, шепотом костерящего чупакабру. — Он тебя снова укусил?

— Он решил с моей помощью ввести новую моду, — ядовито отозвался Альбус и продемонстрировал свою мантию, в которой на месте, прикрывающем ягодицы, были выгрызены большие круглые дырки. — Это что, какой-то намек?

Геллерт со стоном уткнулся головой в подушку. Кажется, полоса везения в личной жизни закончилась, и утренний секс снова отменялся.


End file.
